


just 'cause i think you're pretty doesn't mean i can't hate you

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (the Paladins), (the galra), M/M, hella into each other, keiths in a gang, lance is also in a gang, lance's gang is Good keith's is Bad, prompt 6: villan/hero, theyre also like, this is gay, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just call me pretty?” Keith is smiling, far too amused for Lance’s comfort. </p><p>“What? No!” Lance shoves his hands in his pockets, “I said ‘pretty ugly’!” Lance grins smugly, patting himself on the back for coming up with such a clever response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just 'cause i think you're pretty doesn't mean i can't hate you

**Author's Note:**

> im cauhgt up im dying one more day guys i did it i caught the klance week train  
> I LOVE KLANCE

It was like any other day in Altea, the skies were blue, the sun was high in the sky, and Lance was doing his duty to protect the city from low life scum like the Galra, the city’s most dangerous gang.

 

Lance had heard rumors about a new member joining them, a mysterious teenager by the name of Keith. Apparently he was strong and good with a knife, although that didn’t scare Lance.

 

Lance was the strongest hero in Altea, despite what anyone else might say. He might not have a cool robot hand like that Shiro guy, or be really good with technology, like little Pidge, but he was….he was…

 

Anyway! It was a perfect day in Altea before _he_ showed up. The newest member of the Galra, Keith.

 

Lance had been minding his own business, helping old ladies cross the street, even catching a purse thief, when Keith appeared. He knew he was Galra because of their signature: two purple cat's ears tattooed on the side of their necks. Lance thought it was a lame signature, but he would never say that to the Galras’ faces.

 

“You!” Lance huffs, walking up to the boy, gesturing wildly.

 

“Uh, do I know you?” Keith furrows his eyebrows, staring blankly at Lance

 

“You should!” Lance puts a hand on his hip, “The name’s Lance, Lance McClain.”

 

“Oh, I know you.” Keith nods, smirking a little, “You’re part of that lame group, the Paladins.”

 

“Um, I’ll have you know, you’re the lame one!” Lance spits out the retort, arms now crossed in front of his chest defensively.

 

Keith laughs and Lance almost chokes because the Galra were evil people, but Keith’s laugh was too pretty to be considered evil, “Nice comeback.”

 

Lance settles for sizing up Keith, a decision he soon regrets. Keith’s hair, most noticeably, was a mullet, which itself was entirely cringeworthy. To make matters worse, he was wearing a red jacket, cropped above the hips (who even owns jacket like that? why was it cropped like that? did keith want to make his hips stand out? because yeah they did), and a black shirt underneath it, too tight in Lance’s opinion. He looked like a fashion disaster from the eighties, but wow, he was just as pretty as his laugh, maybe prettier.

 

In the few minutes Lance has known Keith, he can already tell he’ll hate him. “You wanna fight?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, “I’m busy.”

 

“Doing what? Being pretty?” Lance sputters out, huffing.

 

“Did you just call me pretty?” Keith is smiling, far too amused for Lance’s comfort.

 

“What? No!” Lance shoves his hands in his pockets, “I said ‘pretty ugly’!” Lance grins smugly, patting himself on the back for coming up with such a clever response.

 

“I’m going to go.” Keith states, backing away from Lance.

 

“Hah! Fine! Run!” Lance sticks out his tongue, “I’d beat you anyway.”

 

Keith chuckles, running a hand through his dumb perfect hair, “Sure, Lance.”

 

Lance is unable to respond as Keith leaves, waving once before turning away completely.

 

“That little…”

 

///

 

“He was such an ass, Shiro!” Lance complains, sipping his juice as he complains to his fellow Paladin. “His stupid pretty hair and laugh! I hate him!”

 

“Sounds to me like you have a crush.” Shiro states, smiling knowingly.

 

“What??” Lance stares at Shiro like he’s crazy, “Are you insane?”

 

“All I’m saying is you think he’s pretty.” Shiro shrugs, “Seems like a crush, doesn’t it?”

 

“Uh, no! You can think someone’s pretty and still hate them!” Lance throws his arms in the air, exasperated. “Keith sucks!”

 

“You mean you hopes he does!” Pidge yells from across the room, earning a stern look from Shiro.

 

“Anyway,” Shiro says, returning his attention to Lance, “It’s no big deal. We’ll deal with the Galra the same way we always do.”

 

Lance sighs, hanging his head, “Alright.”

 

Shiro pats his shoulder, a comforting gesture. “Now, who wants pizza?”

 

Lance’s eyes light up at that and Shiro smiles, pleased that Lance wasn’t too distraught for his favorite food.

 

///

 

Lance runs into Keith more often than he’d like to. They happen to go to the same coffee shop, eat at the same pizza place, they even workout at the same gym! Lance thinks God has cursed him with some crazy fate.

 

“Are you following me?” Lance asks one day, pointing accusingly at Keith.

 

“What? No!” Keith huff's, really not in the mood. Zarkon had just assigned him to three different thefts, and rumor was that Sendak was about to give out more. “Why would I ever want to follow you…”

 

“To find out all my secrets!”

 

Keith shakes his head, shuffling past Lance towards his apartment.

 

“Hey, come back here!” Lance chases after Keith, frowning.

 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith stops to face the taller boy, sighing.

 

“Oh, hey, sorry.” Lance stares at his rival, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

Keith gives Lance a look, “Why do you care?”

 

“Hey! You may be my enemy, but I have a heart!” Lance places his hands over his chest dramatically, right above where his heart would be.

 

“It’s nothing.” Keith sighs, continuing to walk.

 

Lance huffs, following the other boy.

 

“What are you doing.” Keith asks, bringing a hand to his forehead to rub his temples.

 

“Why did the Astronomer bring a telescope with him scuba diving?” Lance asks suddenly, grinning as he does.

 

“What?” Keith stares at Lance blankly.

 

“To see the starfish!” Lance laughs and Keith finds himself smiling, shaking his head.

 

“There! You smiled!” Lance’s grin spreads across his cheek and Keith almost squints because of bright he is.

 

Keith rolls his eyes, putting his hands in his jacket pocket as he walks, “Whatever.”

 

Lance grins, matching his pace to Keith’s, “You don’t look half bad when you do, you know.”

 

Keith looks away from Lance, hoping to hide the blush on his face, “You’re dumb.”

 

“So I’ve been told.” Lance chuckles, smiling at Keith in a way that Keith thought wasn't entirely fair.

 

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith mumbles, running a hand through his hair nervously.

 

“Anytime, Keithy-boy.” Lance grins and Keith rolls his eyes;

 

_God, this boy is an idiot._

 

///

 

Lance is on one of daily patrols when he sees a hooded figure enter a home through a window, yeah, totally not suspicious. Lance runs in after it, tumbling through the window and standing up, about to call for backup when he sees that mullet, yeah,  he could recognize that thing anywhere.

 

“Keith! Why are you here!”

 

Keith freezes, stopping at the bedroom door and turning to face the voice he instantly recognize as Lance, “Um, because I’m a Galra?”

 

“Still! I didn't think you were an actual criminal!” Lance sputters, waving his hands wildly.

 

Keith sighs, pulling something that shines out from his back pocket, “Well, you thought wrong.”

 

Lance had to admit, the sight of Keith with a bandana covering the bottom half of his face, droplets of sweat on his forehead, and sharp blade in hand, well, it was kind of hot.

 

“Listen, pretty boy, I can’t let you get away with this.” Lance states, rolling up his sleeves as he steps toward the Galra.

 

“What are  you going to do? Talk me to death?” Keith chuckles at his own joke.

 

“You little--” Lance runs forward, tackling the other to the ground.

 

Keith brings up a fist but Lance has his arms pinned down above his head; Keith is surprised at the shear strength Lance has. But, Keith has been in enough fights to know how to get out. He knees Lance in the groin, rolling away when Lance jumps off, but not expecting Lance to be on him again in a matter of seconds. He feels the punch to his chest, sending him onto his back. Lance is suddenly sitting on him, legs wrapped around his middle, hands around Keith’s neck. The sparkle in Lance’s eyes that Keith are just now realizing are blue makes him swallow nervously.

 

“Hey, who would've guessed, Little Lancey can actually fight.” Keith teases, trying to make light of the situation he was in.

 

Lance sighs, shaking his head, “Look, Keith, I don’t really want to fight you.”

 

Keith quickly flips them over, grabbing his knife from where it lays on the floor and pressing the edge against Lance’s neck, “Really? ‘Cause I wanted to fight you.”

 

Lance has to remember to breathe; Keith was too much, this was too much---

 

The sound of a door opening downstairs suddenly makes Keith jump off Lance, shoving his knife into his back pocket.

 

“They weren't supposed to be home till the evening.” Keith hisses as he makes a beeline for the window.

 

“Oh no you are not getting away!” Lance follows after him, tackling him to the floor.

 

“You idiot! We’ll both get caught unless we leave now!” Keith elbows Lance in the face, only feeling a little guilty when Lance yelps at the impact

 

“Well, you’re the bad guy here!” Lance reminds Keith, chasing him out the window.

 

“This isn’t just any house, Lance! It’s the Galra boss’ house! And we have to go! Now!” Keith grabs Lance by the collar and they stumble out the window. Luckily, they were still on the first floor, and only the rosebush they fell on suffered from the fall.

 

Keith begins to run and Lance follows, but both of them freeze when they hear a loud voice, “Who’s there?”

 

“Shit, shit, I knew I shouldn’t have listening to Sendak…” Keith runs a hand through his hair and the look of fear on his face feels like a dagger to Lance’s heart.

 

“Come on!” Lance grabs Keith’s hands, running out of the bushes.

 

“He’ll see us, you idiot!” Keith groans, preparing to either be kicked out the gang after only two weeks or killed; either way it was all going to be Lance’s fault!

 

Lance just runs, praying to God they weren't seen, because he only had one more plan his head and he really didn’t want to see it through.

 

“I hear you!”

 

Lance stops on the sidewalk, turning his head to see Zarkon staring down the other end of the street. Lance says a silent prayer to God before wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist, quickly pulling up his hood before leaning in and kissing him.

 

“Stay still,” Lance whispers, noticing how Keith was squirming and trying to get away.

 

Keith’s brain feels absolutely fried because holy heck Lance was kissing him? And his lips were soft and tasted like cherries? Keith finds himself leaning into the kiss after a few moments. Kissing Lance felt natural, felt like some soft of normal.

 

“Oh, dumb teenagers…” Lance hears Zarkon mutter. He doesn’t pull away from Keith until he can hear Zarkon’'s footsteps receding into his house and the front door closing.

 

“What the hell was that,” Keith lips are red when they pull apart, and he looks disheveled, out of breath, and Lance controls himself from pulling the boy in for another kiss.  

 

“Me, saving your Galra ass.” Lance huffs, removing his arm from Keith’s waist.

 

“That was completely unnecessary!” Keith shouts, stepping away from Lance.

 

“Keep it down or he’ll come out again!” Lance sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You could at least say thanks, asshole.”

 

Keith throws his hand in the air, “Thanks? For what?”

 

“Like I said, saving your Galra---”

 

“I’m leaving.” Keith states, turning away from Lance, “Bye, Lance.”

 

“Wait, dude, listen--”

 

Before Lance can get out an apology, Keith is gone, his figure running down the sidewalk, dumb mullet and all.

 

Lance sighs, shaking his head. He brings a hand up to his lips and smiles. Kissing Keith wasn’t half bad, hell, it was great. Lance frowns; Shiro was right, he had a crush, and he had it bad.

 

Lance wasn't too worried with how Keith had run off, he knew he’d be seeing more of that Galra in the future. And, anyway, Keith may have run away, but he had also kissed him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, friends  
> (talk to me @ <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com> ! )


End file.
